Beauty and the Vampire
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Bella and Edward watch 'Beauty and the Beast', a movie that reminds Bella of her own relationship with Edward. However, Edward can't seem to understand how anyone could love a monster, and he's not just talking about the Beast and Belle.


**I was thinking of how the **_**Beauty and the Beast **_**relationship is similar to the Bella/Edward relationship. So here's **_**Beauty and the Vampire.**_

**_PLEASE READ THIS:_ Please don't include any spoilers for the Twilight books in your reviews. I'm still reading them and are trying my best to avoid spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, **_**Beauty and the Beast **_**or the song **_**Something There**_**.**

"Bella, why do you insist I watch a children's movie?" Edward asked me as I searched the cabinets in the living room for a video. We were currently in Charlie's living room, Edward sitting on the couch and watching me look for the video. Luckily, Charlie was still at work.

"Because it will teach you a lesson," I said. This movie was a personal favorite of mine and reminded me of my relationship with Edward.

"Found it!" I said triumphantly, holding up the video and putting in the VCR, I picked up the remote and took my seat next to Edward, who wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I hit play and fast forwarded through all the previews and hitting play as _Feature Presentation _appeared on the screen.

"What is this movie again?" Edward asked.

"_Beauty and the Beast_," I answered, "Now shh, I love the beginning." When the narrator said, "For who could ever love a beast?" I felt Edward tense for a moment, then relax. We sat in a comfortable silence as we watched the movie. I glanced at Edward every now and then to see how he was reacting to the movie. He seemed to be watching it intently, truly interested in it.

"Why does she care for him?" Edward asked, "He's a beast."

"Because she sees what's underneath his hard exterior," I answered, "He may look like a beast on outside, but he still has feelings, just like any other human."

"How can she see a human in a monster?" Edward asked. Somehow, I knew he wasn't just talking about the movie. I looked up at him to see his molten gold eyes staring at me.

"Because she loves him," I said quietly. Edward's brow furrowed as he listened to my words.

"How can she love a monster?" he asked. I reached out a hand and cupped Edward's cold cheek.

"Because he's not a monster in her eyes," I said, "Just different. A good kind of different." I leaned in and kissed his lips lightly. When we parted, Edward had a small smile on his face. I snuggled into his arms, which he had wrapped around my waist, and we continued to watch the movie. The ballroom scene was always my favorite, and I loved the song _Something There_. It actually reminded me of me and Edward:

_There's something sweet, and almost kind_

_  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

That was Edward when I first met him. Rude, coarse and unrefined. I thought he plain didn't like me. But I couldn't of been more wrong. It was the fact that he was actually attracted to me, a fact that even surprised me.

_  
But now he's dear, and so I'm sure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

_She glanced this way, I thought I saw_

_  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw_

Edward chuckled softly. I looked up to see a smile on his face.

"I like this song," he said, twisting a lock of my hair around his finger. I could practically see what he was thinking. The song was describing how he felt about me.

_No it can't be, I'll just ignore_

_But then she's never looked at me that way before_

_New and a bit alarming_

_Who could ever thought that this could be?_

I smiled back at him, wondering what I did to deserve someone like him. Before I moved to Forks, never in million years would I have ever thought some like Edward and I could be. Edward was like Prince Charming. Except Prince Charming isn't a vampire. As far as I know at least.

_  
True that he's no Prince Charming_

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

_Well who'd of thought_

_Well bless my soul_

_Well who'd of known_

_  
Well who indeed_

_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own_

_It's so peculiar_

_We'll wait and see a few days more_

_There may be something there that wasn't there before_

_You know perhaps there is something there that wasn't there before_

_There may be something there that wasn't there before_

"There may be something there that wasn't there before," Edward sung softly in my ear. I felt a shiver go down my spine at the sound of his voice and his breath brushing against my neck. The movie continued. As I always do, I cried when the Beast died. Edward stroked my hair softly, comforting me. Eventually, the Beast turned back into a human and the movie ended.

"So did you like it?" I asked, turning to Edward, wiping away my stray tears. Edward nodded.

"It was very complex for a children's movie," Edward said, "I enjoyed it."

"I'm glad," I said, "So did you learn anything from it?" Edward nodded.

"I'm not sure how or why," Edward said, looking into my eyes with his smoldering gaze, "But it is possible to love a beast."

"You're not a beast," I said softly. Edward chuckled softly, brushing a strand of my hair out of my face.

"Bella," he said softly, "I am what I am. I'm not the beast in the movie. I'm not under a spell that can eventually be broken and turn me into a human." I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, resting my head on my shoulder and said, "I love you just the way you are Edward. Not a beast, not a human. A vampire."

**There's **_**Beauty and the Vampire**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
